Snape mamãe
by RIP's Wizards
Summary: RIPAGEM. Harry, Severus, M-Preg e duas ripadoras se afogando no álcool. Se quiser se arriscar e ler... Coragem!
1. Chapter 1

**Ripagem por Lavi e Baby**

**Título da fanfic: O Coração da Vida**

**Autora: meninebea**

**Link da fanfic: .net/s/6010737/1/O_Coracao_da_Vida**

**Aviso da Lavi: Eu bebi demais e soltei toda a purpurina que encontrei nesse bendito capítulo! Quem reclamar vai levar um Crucio!**

**Baby: E eu lanço o Crucio! Eu vou beber muito pra poder ripar isso.**

Título da fanfic: O Coração da Vida **(Lavi: Tudum! Tudum!)**

Resumo da fanfic: Após a queda de Voldermort, Severus e Harry se vêem livres para construir uma família. **(Lavi: Putz, é SeverusxHarry! *vai pegar uma garrafa de firewhisky*)(Baby: Passa um pouco pra cá, senão não vai.)**

Beta: O word, mesmo. **(Lavi: Cadê a Baby para pegar essa vírgula desnecessária e levar pra ONG?)(Baby: *ressurge das trevas* Estou aqui! \ô Vem, vírgula querida, a mamãe gosta de você.)**

**Casal: Severus Snape X Harry Potter (Lavi: *ergue uma taça com firewhisky* Coragem!)(Baby: Determinação! \Ô)**

Classificação: T

Gênero: Romance/Família/ CONTÉM MPREG **(Lavi: M-Preg com SeverusxHarry? Shit!)(Baby: M-Preg? Ainda dá tempo de eu desistir? Não? Achei que não.)**

Disclaimer: Os personagens aqui citados não me pertencem, mas a J.K. Rowling.

Já era de manhã quando percebera estar lá a tempo demais.** (Lavi: Quem manda ser distraído?) **Poções era viciante. **(Lavi: Eu acho uma matéria tão chata...) (Baby: Eu acho tão lecau, o Sevy é tão booom. *-*) **Nem mesmo a dorzinha nas costas que o acompanhava há semanas e **(Lavi: Vírgula) **junto dela **(Lavi: Vírgula) **um inédito incômodo na barriga o tirava de seu transe. **(Lavi: Ih, é o grávido! *toma todo o firewhisky na taça e a enche de novo*) **Dentro de poucos minutos Harry se daria conta que não estava na cama – mais uma vez. **(Lavi: PQP, é o Snape o grávido! *vai caçar mais quinhentas garrafas de firewhisky*) (Baby: Eu quero desistir... ToT) **Severus gostava desse tipo de proteção, era um carinho preocupado, era forte e possessivo, como ele. **(Lavi: Potter é o verdadeiro namorado grudento) (Baby: Nunca gostei desse Potter. Reaja, Sevy, vai deixar seu pior aluno no comando? Esse não é o Snape que eu conheço. G_G *pega Veritasserum* Vamos ver então!)**

O casamento fora construído sobre areia, com brigas e desentendimentos no começo, principalmente pela parte dos amigos de seu marido. **(Lavi: Como se toda a galera fosse dar pulos de alegria ao saber que o Harry tá dando pro Snape! Se bem que nesse caso é ao contrário... Ai, tô começando a ficar enjoada!)(Baby: Pelo menos tu tem o Firewhisky, e eu que não tenho nada? Vou atrás de Cerveja Amanteigada, menor de idade é fogo.)** Mas agora tudo estava bem, e com um futuro promissor. **(Lavi: O que uma gravidez não faz...) **O Mestre de Poções tinha muito mais com o que se preocupar do que com o passado. **(Lavi: Tipo: "Como é que eu fui engravidar de um rapaz que tem idade pra ser meu filho?")(Baby: E que poderia ser seu filho, se aquele corno do James não tivesse chegado primeiro. #momento. ódio. on.)**

Um leve chute o desperta e o faz levar sua enorme mão para acalmar o bebê de nove meses que crescia dentro de si, o fruto de seu amor por Harry. **(Lavi foi vomitar e já volta) (Baby foi roubar Cerveja Amanteigada e não tá nem aí pra fanfic.) **Em breve veria seu rostinho, torcia secretamente para que tivesse os belos olhos verdes. **(Lavi: Não é por nada não, mas eu prefiro olhos pretos a olhos verdes, sabe?) (Baby: Verde é lecau! *-* Sonserina. u.u Mas em olhos... Não, lembra muito o Potter. e.e)**

- Ah! Você está aí!** (Lavi: Não! Tô lá!) (Baby: Não, você jura? Eu podia jurar que eu tava no Três Vassoura!) **– Uma voz melodiosa e rouca o faz girar. Lá estava ele, com seu hobby verde **(Lavi: R-o-b-e verde. E Harry solta seu lado purpurinado!) (Baby: Sempre achei que ele queria ir pra sonserina, esse quatro-olhos não me engana. e.ê) **que contrastava com seus olhos. Imediatamente, o bebê acalmara e o pai também. **(Lavi: Que fofin! O baby sente a presença do papi!) (Baby: Não me bota no meio, please. E tira esse 'o' pelo amor de Merlin.)**

- Oi. – Responde, voltando a dar atenção ao que fazia. – Não consegui dormir. **(Baby: Eu também não conseguiria se dormisse com você.)**

- Está aqui a noite toda de novo? – Reclama, enquanto abraçava o marido, chegando a sua enorme barriga. – Sabe que nesse estágio da gravidez...

- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas estou muito bem. E o senhor, meu marido, está atrasado.

Sorrindo, Harry lhe beija a nuca e massageia o ventre, antes de sair do quartinho.

- Descansa, está bem? **(Lavi: "Que nada, amor! Só estou esperando esse baby nascer para ir comemorar na Parada Gay do mundo trouxa!") (Baby ri alto.)**

O homem responde com um grunhido, ouvindo a porta fechar atrás de si. Após a guerra com Voldemort, os dois demonstraram seu amor ao mundo, sendo tachados de pedófilos **(Baby: E isso é verdade.) **e malucos, mas o amor prevaleceu. **(Lavi: Queridos, vocês SÃO malucos! E o Snape É um pedófilo!) (Baby: E eu falei isso ali atrás, tu leu?) (Lavi [2]: Li não, já que eu ripei primeiro! =D)**

Harry Potter, agora com vinte anos, (**Lavi: Se o Potter tem vinte, o Snape tá com quarenta e um e grávido! Dá pra imaginar uma coisa dessa? Dá? *toma uma garrafa de firewhisky inteira*) (Baby: Com quarenta anos a mu... Pessoa grávida não corre risco de vida? ô.o) **trabalhava no Ministério da Magia e Severus continuava em Hogwarts como professor e Mestre de Poções. (**Lavi: Para o tormento dos alunos...)(Baby: Nem vem! Sevy é bom professor. *-* *pessoa fascinada no Severus*) **Trabalhava escondido de Harry** (Baby: Ah, vai ser pego no flagra um dia!) **e de toda a escola até hoje, apesar de ter tirado licença aos sete meses de gravidez. Não conseguia viver longe de lá, mesmo estando nessas condições. **(Lavi: Aham, Sev, senta lá!)**

Desperta ao ouvir a badalada do cuco, mostrando estar também atrasado para as aulas. Toma um bom banho e um café reforçado, precisaria para manter o feitiço duradouro. Ao levantar, sente uma leve pontada no baixo ventre, mas decide não pensar a respeito, somente comentaria com Pomfrey. **(Lavi: "Pompom, querida! Meu baby tá querendo nascer! O quê é que eu faço, amiga?") (Baby: Que merda, Lavi, deixe esse Baby em paz, eu sempre lembro de mim quando fala isso!)**

Já pronto, dá uma olhada no quarto do bebê; estava pronto há um mês, só na espera do habitante daquele lugar. O coração de Snape se enche de amor ao contemplá-lo. **(Lavi: E lá se vai a reputação do diretor da Sonserina! Coitada da minha Casa! *bebendo mais uma garrafa de firewhisky*) (Baby: Não, meu mundo tá caindo, meu prof. preferido se tornando... Nisso! *roubando garrafa de firewhisky*)**

- Só falta você chegar... – Sussurra ao ventre quando acaricia sem pressa. **(Baby: Cara, não dá pra imaginar o Severus fazendo isso!) **Conversava bastante com sua criança quando se mostrava sozinho. Tinha vergonha de Harry, achava que ele fosse caçoar. **(Lavi: Que nada, mona! Todas as mammys fazem isso!) (Baby: A minha não fazia. i.i) **Suspira ao consultar novamente a hora. Realmente estava atrasado.

Desce as masmorras no seu ritmo **(Baby: Eles moram em Hogwarts? Oo) **e se transforma no professor substituto. Era complicado andar normalmente com aquela barriga, mas nada que um pouco de jeito resolvesse. O complicado era passar perto de Remus Lupin **(Baby: Não querendo lembrar mas o Remus morreu na guerra, hello! *vai se afogar em firewhisky*)**,pois seu faro era aguçado e era impossível modificar sua essência. Pronto para entrar na Sala Comunal, o infeliz cruza seu caminho e para, virando para trás.

Fora descoberto.

- Severus? – Remus vai em sua direção.

Tudo o que poderia fazer era se encolher.

- Droga, é você, Snape.** (Lavi: Não! É a Severa! A biba mais durona de Hogwarts!) (Baby: Merlin, lance-me a Avada antes que isso termine. x.x)**

- Sim, sou. – Se entrega, por fim.

- Por Merlin! O que faz aqui? – O licantropo se assusta. – Nem parindo você sossega? **(Lavi: Putz, já chegamos na hora do parto? Nem deu tempo de eu ir buscar uns saquinhos pra vômito!) (Baby: Cuidado com o teclado, cuidado com o teclado!) **É você o tempo todo como o professor substituto? Como pôde! **(Lavi: "Podendo, mona! Escondendo-me debaixo de toda a minha purpurina!" E cada o ponto de interrogação?) (Baby: O ponto de interrogação eu roubei, tá faltando lá na ONG. u.u E eu me recuso a comentar isso.)**

Snape sorri, passando a mão pela superfície lisa da barriga de seu disfarce.

- Ora, não seje **(Baby: Seje? *pega varinha* Vem aqui, autora, a Baby quer te ensinar português!.) **exagerado. Estou bem e posso trabalhar. Acho essa história de licença uma tolice. **(Lavi: Claro, até porque toda MULHER consegue trabalhar até o nono mês de gestação!) (Baby: Um homem deve ter mais resistência, claro, considerando que isso NÃO EXISTE!)**

Até breve, preciso ir a minha sala. **(Lavi: "Bye Bye, Lupina! Te vejo à noite, querida!") (Baby: Como saber se isso é ou não uma fala? Não tem um mísero travessão nem um mísero hífen!)**

Lupin o segura pelo braço, impedindo Severus de fugir. **(Lavi: "Severa, você sabe que eu larguei essa vida depois que me arranjei com o Sirius!" - SiRem forévá!) (Baby: Siriuszinho... *-* SiRem forévá! Blackamoor também é lindo, thá?)**

- Não mude de assunto. Sei muito bem que Harry nem muito menos Dumbledore estão cientes disso. (**Baby: No compreendo. O Harry sabe ou não? Oo) **Sabe do perigo que está correndo? E se algo acontece com você? Essa criança, pelas minhas contas, está prestes a nascer.

Severus grunhe, irritado. **(Lavi: "Quem essa mona pensa que é? Não permito que ninguém dê palpites no modo como eu carrego o meu baby!") (Baby: Já mandei parar com isso, caramba!)** No mesmo instante, a pontada veio mais forte, **(Lavi: Moleque ou menina, sei lá! Não ouse nascer agora, entendeu? *abre mais uma garrafa de firewhisky*) (Baby: Nasça logo, pivete, quanto mais rápido você nascer, mais rápido meu tormento acaba. *enchendo a cara de firewhisky*) **lhe dando mais razões de se irritar.

- Desculpe, Remus, mas tenho uma aula para dar. **(Lavi: "As bichas da Grifinória têm que aprender o que é glamour!) (Baby: Eles já sabem, amore! De onde você acha que saem os gays de Hogwarts?) **– E sai, a passos lentos, massageando a barriga plana.

Sua sala. Adorava quando estava vazia, sem os alunos impertinentes da Grifinória. **(Lavi: Admita, Sev, que você A-D-O-R-A fazer a festa do glitter com aquelas bibas!) (Baby: Hoje é festa lá no meu apê, pode aparecer, vai rolar bundalelê. #morre.) **Ano após ano, eles se repetiam. Mesmo com Harry, não conseguira ter apreço nenhum pela Casa. **(Lavi: E quem consegue? Vida longa à Sonserina! *ergue a taça de firewhisky*) (Baby: Vida longa à nossa casa! *ergue a garrafa e depois entorna*)**

Senta sobre sua cadeira e relaxa, ainda com o pensamento sobre o que Remus dissera. Ele tinha razão, era arriscado trabalhar naquele estado. **(Lavi: É por isso que existe um negócio chamado licença maternidade! Você parece ser mais esperto durante as aulas, Snape!) (Baby: Snape é contraditório, pô! Uma hora não era arriscado, ele sabe o que faz. Agora já é arriscado! Poder de lobisomem sobre nossas vidas é assim mesmo! u.u)** Sua mão não desgrudara do ventre inquieto enquanto aspirava o ar mágico daquele lugar. **(Lavi: Ar mágico - Ar purpurinado, ui!) (Baby: Ar mágico... Não sabia dessa ainda.)**

O silêncio tranqüilizador **(Lavi: O trema foi excluído do português) (Baby: Esse povo não aprende mesmo... *lixa as unhas*) **do local é cortado pelos grupos que chegam para aula de Poções. **(Lavi: Com aquelas caras de "Merlin, me ajude!" Nem mesmo eu, que sou sonserina, gosto da aula de Poções) (Baby: "Uia, Sevy, cheguei pra aula, Prof.!") **Severus os cumprimenta **(Lavi: Severus cumprimentando os alunos? Aham, sentá lá! Ah é, ele já tá sentado!) **ainda sentado e, ao levantar, a dor lancinante retorna, é demonstrada pelo rosto contorcido, que logo é disfarçado. **(Baby: Afinal, ele ainda tem que passar o papel de prof. durão. u.u)**

Remus, ainda preocupado com Snape, vai a (**Baby: Vai crase, a autora não te conhece.) **procura de Albus Dumbledore. Sabia que era errado, mas a vida do bebê de Severus e Harry era mais importante do que algumas aulas. **(Lavi: "Aquele baby é MEU afilhado e não vou deixar uma biba louca como o Severus machucá-lo!") (Baby: Eu já falei que o Remus morreu, ele não tem como vir do além falar com Albus. Peraê, o Albus também morreu. PQP, a autora não leu os livros, não?) **Consegue alcançá-lo antes que voltasse a seus aposentos. **(Lavi: "DumDum, querido, me espere, por favor!") (Baby: Rachei com o DumDum. Falta o quê agora? RemRem?)**

- Senhor, tenho a obrigação de avisá-lo de algo terrível. **(Lavi: "A purpurina da sala dos professores acabou!") (Baby: "Merlin, tem que comprar mais! Esse povo não vive sem purpurina!")**

Elevando as brancas sobrancelhas, lhe dá atenção. **(Lavi: Quem dá atenção à nossa querida Lupina, posso saber?) (Baby: A morte, porque esses dois estão mortos! òó)**

- Sim, Remus, do que se trata? **(Lavi: "Quem foi a bicha que roubou nossa purpurina! Diga-me para que eu possa matá-la com meu Avada Kedrava de glitter!") (Baby: Lavi, tu tá apelando.)**

- Severus Snape. **(Lavi: "Severa, a Morcega!")**

- Ora, em que poderia me preocupar? Ele está de licença.** (Lavi: "Ih, aquela mona já foi laçada faz teeempooo!")(Baby foi encher a cara no Três Vassouras porque não aguenta mais tanta purpurina)**

- Pois é o que todos pensávamos. Ele está aqui, e dando aula nesse exato momento. **(Lavi: "Está ensinando meus queridos grifinórios a suprema arte do glitter purpurinado! Essa tarefa é minha, DumDum!") (Baby: Amado Voldemort, Avada em todos! Ou todas, sei lá.)**

- Impossível! – Dumbledore se exalta. **(Lavi: Peraê! Não é Dumbledore o carinha que sempre sabe TUDO? Onde foi parar toda a tua inteligência, DumDum? Virou purpurina?) (Baby: Ao que parece, a autora linda do meu coração não leu os livros! Então que se dane a inteligência do Albus! *revoltada*)**

- Eu mesmo o farejei, senhor. **(Lavi: "Aprendi com o Sirius! É impossível não farejar o perfume de cafajeste que aquele cachorrão tem!") (Baby: Siriuszinho. *-* *nada a comentar*) **Ele se disfarça de professor substituto, infelizmente ou felizmente, o feitiço não modifica o cheiro característico que a pessoa tem. Assim eu o descobri. **(Lavi: "Eu sou A mona!")**

Assustado com tamanha astúcia da parte de Severus, (**Lavi: Isso porque era pro DumDum ser o cara mais inteligente da série!") (Baby: Saga não seria melhor, Lavi?) **Dumbledore segue para sala do Mestre de Poções, levando Remus. **(Lavi: "Venha, Remy, vamos ensinar para aquela mona que não se rouba os alunos das outras bichas!") (Baby: Prefiro RemRem. u.u Peraê, Hogwarts virou o quê agora? Santuário dos gays?)**

A aula transgredia tranqüila** (Lavi: Trema, fora!) (Baby: Tadinha, Lavi! Vem, trema, na ONG tu tem vez.) **e sem muitas diferenças. Severus observava o desenvolvimento das poções feitas pelos alunos e tirava pontos da Grifinória como de praxe. **(Lavi: Isso aê, grifos! Se ferrem!) (Baby: Só a gente da Sonserina que é foda. u.u) **Por dentro da enorme capa verde que usava, massageava a barriga. Seu bebê estava inquieto e as pontadas se intensificavam. **(Lavi: "Mammy, eu quero nascer! Será o que a senhora não entende?") (Lavi [2]: Uma mulher de verdade saberia o significado dessas pontadas.) (Baby: Pensei nisso agora mesmo.)**

- Você, Travis, tome conta da sala. Sairei por um instante. **(Lavi: "Não deixe ninguém tocar na purpurina que roubei e escondi no armário, entendeu?") (Baby: "Sim senhora! Digo, senhor.")**

Decide não arriscar e procurar Pomfrey.** (Lavi: "Pompom, minha divaaaa!") (Baby: Eu juro que te lanço o Crucio se me roubar piada de novo. G_G) **O que não esperava era ser surpreendido por Dumbledore e Remus. Seus olhos se arregalam quando o diretor retira a varinha do bolso e faz o feitiço sair, (**Lavi: "Finite purpurina!") (Lavi [2]: O certo não seria "e faz o feitiço sumir"?) (Baby: Seria mas a autora não leu os livros. *ainda to revoltada com isso*) **mostrando um Severus bem redondo e até corado, mostrando estar saudável. **(Baby: Severus? Corado? Tá, isso é uma farsa.)**

- Ora, Prof. Snape! – Anuncia, surpreendido. **(Lavi: "Te peguei, sua bicha louca! Agora, devolva minha purpurina!")**

- Senhor! – Severus segura o ventre, a dor o enlouquecendo. – Eu posso... **(Lavi: "Eu posso explicar! O Harry me fez roubar a purpurina! Ele disse que foi um pedido especial do Draco!") (Baby: EEEPAA! Roda a baiana mas tira o Draco do meio! *rouba o Draco e foge com ele*)**

Dumbledore nota algo no mesmo instante.

- Severus?

Seus olhos negros se arregalam com a dor que o invade. O corpo reage sozinho, dobrando para frente para tentar agüentar. Remus percebe ter algo errado e é mais rápido, o segurando pelos ombros.

- Merlin, me ajude! **(Baby: "Eu não, tenho mais o que fazer. *lixa as unhas.*") **– Grita, voltando a se dobrar. Parecia que o bebê lhe rasgava por dentro. **(Lavi: Professor querido, É ISSO QUE ACONTECE QUANDO SE ESTÁ PRESTES A DAR À LUZ, SACOU? *vai buscar mais uma garrafa de firewhisky e os saquinhos pra vômito*) (Baby: Pensasse nisso antes de dar pro Potter. u.u *jogando Paciência*)**

Albus desperta **(Baby: Ele tava dormindo? Em pé?Oo) **e toca os ombros de Remus. Severus não podia esperar.

- Vá com ele a **(Lavi: Acho que seria "até", não?) (Baby: Deveria mas... Tá, isso não tem nada a ver com os livros.) **Pomfrey. Chamarei Harry. **(Lavi: "Remy, amor, leve Severa que eu, DumDum, rei da purpurina, vou chamar o Potterzito!") (Baby: Potterzito deve estar na zona enquanto o marido - ou seja o que for - tá parindo.)**

Sem discutir, Remus pega o grávido no colo. **(Lavi: Imagem impossível de se imaginar!) (Baby: Eu não vou dormir hoje!) **Estava pesado, mas não era hora para reclamar, e voa **(Baby: Firebolt ou Nimbus 2000? 8D) **para a enfermaria. Severus chorava em desespero. **(Baby: Imagem mental bizarra agora.) **No seu interior, pedia para que Harry chegasse a tempo. **(Lavi: "Harry, my hero, venha e me salve dessa dor!")**

-x-

Era uma tarde calma no Ministério da Magia, um milagre perto do que eram quase todos os dias. (**Lavi: "Afinal, todo dia tinha briga entre as bibas para ver quem ia dar em cima dos bofes do Departamento de Aurores") (Baby: Aurores são tão machões... *-* Enfim, alguém que preza a raça!) **Harry relaxava sobre a mesa, com o porta retrato de seus pais na mão. **(Lavi: Coitado de James! Se ele soubesse com quem o filhote foi casar...) (Baby: James deve estar se revirando na cova! XD) **Eles o acalmavam em todos os momentos e lhe dava mais alegria nos momentos felizes. **(Lavi: Oin, que biitin! -not)**

No outro lado da mesa, tinha uma foto sua com Severus no dia do casamento. **(Lavi: *imagina Snape vestido de noiva* PUTAQUEPARIU! IMAGEM DO INFERNO! *esvazia mais uma garrafa de firewhisky*) (Baby: Putaquepariu, Lavi, minha noite tava boa sem essa imagem bizarra na minha cabeça! *se afoga no álcool*) **Harry sempre ria ao ver o rosto emburrado de seu marido, **(Lavi: Esposa, Harry. O termo é "esposa") **dava a entender para os outros que o Mestre de Poções fora arrastado ao altar, o que era totalmente o contrário. **(Lavi: Claro, SEVERUS SNAPE aceitou DE BOA casar com HARRY POTTER, aham, sentá lá, autora!) (Baby: Ah, Sevy, seu conceito caiu tanto...) **Amavam-se muito, apesar de tudo e todos serem contra. **(*Lavi vomita o lanche da tarde*) (Baby desvia atenção tentando não vomitar.)**

Seu celular vibrando contra a calça o desperta. **(Lavi: Ih, é o Draco ligando! Perdeu, Severus!) (Baby: Draco no momento está ocupado, tente o Ron. u.u Peraê, Draquenho, Baby já tá indo!)**

- Harry Potter falando. **(Lavi: "PotPot, príncipe do glitter e da purpurina, falando.") (Baby: Ron Weasley? *-*)**

- Harry, aqui é Dumbledore. **(Lavi: "Biba, é teu rei. Portanto, ouça-me com toda a sua purpurinada atenção!") **É com muito pesar ou alegria, o que seja, que descobrimos que Severus ainda está trabalhando entre nós. **(Lavi: "Ele nos contou que você queria a nossa purpurina para dar (ui!) pro Draco! Não precisava fazer Severa roubá-la, Harry! Apenas chame o Malfoy para nossas festinhas do glitter!") (Baby: Não pode! Ele tem sua própria festinha particular! Já vai, Draco, tá acabando! #mentira.)**

O garoto se ajeita na cadeira, com a raiva transbordando pela voz até a linha do diretor.** (Lavi: Ei, eu tô vendo! Ali, ó! Aquele rio vermelho! É a raiva do Potter navegando até o DumDum!) (Baby: Cai dentro!)**

- Trabalhando? Não é possível! Eu o deixei em casa, deve estar lá, descansando! **(Lavi: "Senão ele não vai ter forças para me acompanhar na Parada Gay!") (Baby: No compreendo de novo. Ele estava nas masmorras ou na maldita casa purpurinada?)**

- Sinto muito desapontá-lo, Harry, mas seu marido enganou a todos nós. **(Lavi: "Ele enganou até a mim, a rainha da purpurina!") **Estava se passando pelo professor substituto com uma Poção Disfarce. **(Lavi: Ou seja, purpurina + glitter) **Felizmente descobrimos a tempo dele dar à luz no meio da sala de aula. **(Lavi: Com todos os alunos vendo? O_O Credo! ) (Baby: Ah, ainda bem que eu já sai dessa aula. Poções sem Sevy não tem graça.)**

Harry empalidece, soltando a força com que apertava o punho aos poucos. **(Lavi: Harry, cuidado! Se fizer muita força vai perder toda a purpurina que ganhou com os seus passeios sob o sol na companhia de Edward Cullen!)**

- D-dar... à luz? **(Lavi: Não, dar às trevas! Biba burra!) (Baby: Eu te disse, vai levar o Crucio agora! *caçando a varinha em meio a tantas garrafas vazias de firewhisky*)**

- Sim, Harry. Ele entrou agora em trabalho de parto. Está com Pomfrey. Venha o mais rápido que puder. **(Lavi: "A Pompom, divona linda, está cuidando dele, mas venha ver tua ESPOSA dar à luz com muita purpurina!") (Baby: Momento único na vida de um casal gay... Considerando que essa por...caria toda não existe. u.û)**

- S-sim... estou a caminho.** (Lavi: "Fui, minha rainha linda, DumDum!") **– Harry desliga antes de ouvir a despedida de Albus. Por ser seu próprio chefe,** (Lavi: A mona é poderooosaaaa!) (Baby: Glamurosa, rainha do funk, poderosa, olhar de diamante. Nos envolve, nos fascina, agita o salão... *Voldemort ressurge e me lança o Crucio*) **toma a liberdade de sair do Ministério. Dentro do carro, **(Lavi: Cadê a porra do pó de flú?) (Baby: E a porra da aparatação? Ah, não se aparata em Hogwarts. E daí? Remus e DumDum ressurgiram dos mortos, por que não pode aparatar lá? u.u) **consegue pensar a respeito da conversa com Dumbledore. Mataria seu marido, mas não agora. **(Lavi: Ah, mas aquela bicha me paga! Ela vai ver só! Vou fugir com o Draquito e ela nunca mais vai ver minha cara!") (Baby: Foge com o Ron! Milhares de vezes eu já disse que Draquenho não está disponível. u.ú)**

-x-

Na enfermaria, Pomfrey **(Lavi: Pompom, a diva das bibas de Hogwarts) **auxiliava Severus a amenizar a dor, que já era muita. **(Lavi: Não, era pouca! Afinal, nenhuma mulher sente dor ao dar à luz, né não? ¬¬) (Baby: Mas ele é um homem, pô!) **O professor expulsara Remus no mesmo instante que era despido. Já era humilhação demais gritar perto dele, estar nu era fora de cogitação. **(Lavi: "Sai daqui, sua biba de quinta! O único que pode me ver nua é o Potterzito!") (Baby: Imagino o Sevy dizendo isso.)**

Uma contração o tira de órbita, **(Lavi: *imagina Snape flutuando ao redor da Terra* Putz, cadê minha garrafa de firewhisky? Cadê?) (Baby: Eu roubei porque não aguento mais! *se afoga no firewhisky de novo*) **forçandoSnape apertar as bordas da cama, enquanto a enfermeira balançava seu corpo, **(Lavi: Vamos lá! Pra frente, pra trás, prum lado, pro outro) **tentando amenizar o que parecia inevitável. A falta de uma boa noite de sono era cobrada agora, pois seu corpo só pedia cama. **(Lavi: "Camaaa! Eu quero camaaa! Harryyyy, vem me fazer mimi, amor!") (Baby: Pensei muita coisa com esse negócio de querer cama, mas não vem ao caso. u.u)**

- Maldito Potter. – Resmunga. – Ele que jamais queira filhos. **(Lavi: Então porque tu aceitou ficar grávido, hein?) (Lavi [2]: Não queria sofrer, engravidasse o Potter! Aí, eu não reclamaria do M-Preg!) (Baby: Eu continuaria reclamando, esse troço é muito ruim. )**

Pomfrey revira os olhos e sorri, sabia exatamente como se portavam as mulheres – e homens – no trabalho de parto, e resolve não interferir nos pensamentos de Snape. **(Lavi: "É melhor deixar a mona colocar tudo pra fora!") (Baby: Pompom é psicóloga, adoro.)**

- Sev... **(Lavi: "Severa, minha mona querida!")**

Reconhecendo a voz, o grávido** (Baby: Merlin. x.x) **gira o corpo e encontra os olhos verdes molhados de seu marido. **(Lavi: *esconde o balde que usou pra tacar água nos olhos do Potter*) (Baby: Tem certeza que é água? Álcool é bem melhor!)**

- Harry... **(Lavi: "Meu príncipe da purpurina e do glitter!")**

Pomfrey se afasta quando os dois se abraçam fortemente. **(Lavi: Isso porque a bicha tava histérica e NO MEIO DO TRABALHO DE PARTO!) (Baby: Quando eu achar minha varinha, você vai ver só, Lavi. G.G) **Severus mudara completamente, parecia frágil e inseguro nos braços de Harry. **(Lavi: Vou mandar uma carta pro Severus falando o quanto acabaram com a reputação dele. E, de quebra, ganho pontos em Poções! ;D) (Baby: Ah, nem vem! Eu mando primeiro! *caça pergaminho e pena*)**

- Harry, eu... me perdoa? – Sussurrava contra o pescoço do marido. **(Lavi: "Ai, meu amor, me perdoa? Puuu favooorrrr?")**

- Shh... depois conversamos sobre isso. **(Baby: Lá em casa. Na cama. Tirando a roupa toda. *cantando* #morte.) **– Harry escorrega a mão sobre o ventre proeminente de Severus. – Acho que nosso bebê já quer ser de Hogwarts até antes de nascer. **(Lavi: Não, o moleque quer ser de Durmstrang!) (Lavi [2]: Onde foi que eu enfiei os saquinhos pra vômito?) (Baby: Não, amora, Beauxbattons é muito losho!)**

Severus se deixa rir, algo raro, mas a contração tira seu riso e o transforma em gemido. Harry, numa medida preocupante, o leva até a cama. **(Lavi: Ele já não tava em uma cama, cacete?) (Baby: Eu já to confusa. .) **Pomfrey toca em seu ombro, mostrando uma poção.

- Chama-se Poção de Aceleração. Ajudará Severus a dar à luz mais rápido. Ele não agüentará muito e acho que é a melhor coisa a fazer. **(Lavi: Homem é bicho frágil, não aguenta nenhum tipo de dor!) (Baby: Nós mulheres que agüentamos tudo!) **Tudo bem pra você? **(Lavi: "Não, quero que minha esposa [é esposa sim, alguém tem algo contra?] fique sofrendo. Sou sádico, sabe?") (Baby: Super imaginei o Potter dizendo isso! XD)**

O garoto observa o marido que assente, mostrando estar atento a tudo.

- Sim, Poppy,** (Lavi: Prefiro Pompom!) **se Severus deseja, eu não intervirei. **(Lavi: "Eu sou a passiva, sabe?" - QUEM ME DERA! PORRA, NÃO DÁ PRA IMAGINAR O SEV UKE! NÃO DÁ!)**

A enfermeira ministra a poção e ele bebe. Era doce, pelo menos. **(Lavi: Bebe que é de uva!) (Baby: Lembrei de algo nem tão inocente assim envolvendo uvas.)**

- Fará efeito logo. Vou preparar tudo, me chame, qualquer coisa. **(Lavi: Pompom, minha diva, se tu é enfermeira, não deveria ficar ali o TEMPO TODO?) (Baby: A diva vai se produzir porque vai roubar o Filch da Pince!)**

Ele assente e agarra a mão de Severus, que já ofegava bastante. Era incrível como as poções eram precisas e quase sem erros. Feitas por Snape, então, nem se comparava. **(Lavi: O pior é que a biba é realmente boa em fazer poções...) (Baby: Néah? Meu ídolo sendo desmoralizado.)**

- Harry... – A mão de Potter era apertada sem dó nem piedade enquanto Severus gemia. Parecia dor demais e que ele não conseguiria realmente agüentar se fossem horas mais tarde. **(Lavi: SEJA HOMEM, SNAPE! NEM QUE SEJA ENQUANTO TÁ PARINDO, MAS SEJA HOMEM, PORRA! SE UMA MULHER AGUENTA, TU, QUE É UMA BIBA PURPURINADA, TAMBÉM AGUENTA!) (Baby: ALOOOOKA MERLIN!)**

Sem ajuda, Snape ergue o corpo e dobra as pernas. A visão assusta Harry. **(Lavi: "Ó, meu Merlin! Eu vou ver o nascimento do meu filho") (Baby: Alok.)**

- Sev, está vindo? **(Lavi: Não, tá indo!) (Baby ri alto de novo.)**

Com um grunhido, o marido concorda. Seu corpo pedia para expulsar o bebê naquele momento. **(Lavi: Sempre que eu leio M-Preg, eu imagino um parto na base da cesariana, sabe? Porque não tem como um homem expulsar um bebê de forma NATURAL) (Baby: A não ser... Não, esquece. .) **A pressão era muita e ele não saberia se tudo estava correto.

- Chame... Pomfrey. **(Lavi: Ela deveria estar ali o tempo todo, porra!) (Baby: É, enfim. Deixa a diva se produzir!) (Lavi [2]: "Pompom, divaaaaa, vem me ajudaaaar!")**

A enfermeira aparece com tudo pronto sem ao menos ser solicitada. **(Baby: A Lavi chamou, se serve.) **Ela sentia a presença do bebê querendo vir ao mundo e já observa Snape. **(Lavi: A Pompom consegue ser incompetente e competente ao mesmo tempo! Incrível!) (Baby: ISSO ATÉ PARECE MAGIA! #plágio. Do. Lockhart.)**

- Muito bem, é agora. **(Baby: Prepare os saquinhos de vômito!) **– Ajeita o grávido da melhor maneira e olha para Harry, estava a ponto de desmaiar. **(Lavi: DESMAIA, POTTER!) **– Pra trás dele, ele vai precisar de apoio no corpo.** (Lavi prepara os saquinhos de vômito)**

Mecanicamente, Potter encaixa seu marido entre suas pernas, lhe dando apoio como Pomfrey pedira. **(Baby: Pensei muita besteira.)**

- Agora, força! **(Lavi: Força nas perucas, monas!) (Baby: Sempre achei aquele cabelo do Sevy falso demais. G.G)**

Os gritos de Snape invadiram Hogwarts. **(Baby: Caramba, foi alto! o.o) **Um parto masculino era nada fácil e o desgastara por completo. **(Lavi: Imagino...) (Baby: Prefiro não imaginar. ) **As vozes de Pomfrey e de Harry lhe dão força até o fim. **(Lavi utiliza o primeiro saquinho) (Baby foge com o Draco de novo.)**

Quando pensava não ter mais forças, o bebê escorrega de seu corpo e chora. **(Lavi: E SAI POR ONDE, CACETE?) (Baby: Já falei pra deixar isso quieto que dá besteira, Lavi, eu to dizendo...) **Relaxado, Severus deixa seus ouvidos virarem platéia ao choro de seu bebê. **(Lavi: "BUUUÁÁÁ!") (Baby: UAHAUSHAUHSAH')**

- É um menino!** (Lavi: Ih, outra biba pra família!) (Baby: E juntos eles serão felizes na Parada Gay! \o) **– Exclama Pomfrey, erguendo o pequenino para colocá-lo sobre o colo do pai.

Incerto, Severus o tateia delicadamente, **(Lavi: Então, o moleque foi pro colo da mãe e não do pai O.o) **pegando em seus dedinhos, contando-os até completar cinco. **(Lavi: Queria o quê, Sev? Que o moleque tivesse sete dedos?) (Baby: Considerando que um dos pais resistiu à Maldição da Morte e à Imperius, nada mais me espanta.) **Sente Harry, atrás de si, se inclinar para ver o herdeiro.

- Ele é lindo, Sev. – Sussurra para não tirar a magia do local e deposita beijos no pescoço do marido. **(Lavi utiliza o segundo saquinho) (Baby caça o Draco no quarto.)**

- Seus olhos... eu quero ver. – Snape murmura. **(Lavi: "Abre os olhos que eu quero ver a cor deles, moleque!") (Baby: Super lembrei do Lucius agora. #medo.)**

- Não se preocupe, logo ele os abrirá. – Pomfrey diz calmamente, enquanto tomava a liberdade de abrir a camisola do professor e, com a varinha, tocar-lhe o mamilo. – Poderá amamentar **(Baby: WHAT A HELL? O.O) **a partir de agora.** (Lavi: PUTAQUEPARIU! Amamentar também? Taí um aspecto que eu nunca imaginei colocar em uma M-Preg!) (Baby: Tudo pode acontecer! )**

Os olhos negros arregalam.

- O que? Mesmo?** (Lavi: "Jura, minha diva?") (Baby: Aloka, Merlin. O: )**

- Sim, experimente.

Um tanto receoso e tímido por Harry, Severus guia a pequena boquinha do filho ao mamilo, onde o bebê suga desesperado. Sem esperar, seus olhos são revelados. **(Lavi utiliza o terceiro saquinho) (Baby: Não consigo mesmo imaginar tal momento fraternal. )**

- Verdes. **(Lavi: Não, azuis acinzentados! É FILHO DO DRACO! *-* SE FERROU, POTTER! XD) (Baby: CANSEI! DEIXA O DRACO, PORRA! PARECE QUE AMA O LOIRINHO! ÒÓ)**

**Lavi: PUTAQUEPARIU, eu nunca SOFRI TANTO em uma ripagem! Só pra esclarecer: eu sou a favor de Slash e M-Preg, mas tudo tem limites, não? SeverusxHarry simplismente NÃO DÁ pra imaginar. E por onde um homem pode parir, alguém se habilita a me dizer? Se tivesse sido cesariana, eu ficava quieta, mas não foi! E imaginar um homem amamentando é surreal! Existe uma coisa chamado MAMADEIRA feita com leite em pó ou leite em caxinha, tanto faz! Quer colocar M-preg e não me ver reclamar? Coloque uma cesariana e mamadeira! Agora, se me dão licença, eu vou pro Três Vassouras encher a cara. *sai do escritório carregando uma garrafa de firewhisky***

**Baby entrou em coma alcoólico de tanto beber firewhisky mas prometeu voltar pra próxima. Ela deixou um bilhete:**

_**Eu nunca odiei tanto uma fanfic slash como essa. Putaquepariu, vai ser assim lá nos quintos dos infernos, porra! Eu sou totalmente contra o M-Preg porque me apego à lógica e isso vai contra todas as leis da física, lógica e tudo o mais!**_

_**Que a minha maldição se torne real e essa autora case com uma lésbica. #prontofalei.**_

_**Quando eu acordar desse coma idiota, eu fujo com o Draco e mato a Lavi se insinuar mais alguma coisa com ele. G.G'**_

_**Até a próxima, se Merlin quiser!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Lavi: E eu voltei! *aparece carregando uma caixa cheia de garrafas de firewhisky* 'Bora, começar?  
Baby: E me arrastou! *aparece com mais caixas de firewhisky* Eu tenho escolhas? Não? Imaginei que não.**

Obrigada, gente, por estarem acompanhando! **(Baby: Eu, tecnicamente, fui obrigada a ler, mas conta né?)** Estou tão emocionada, é minha primeira fanfic postada em qualquer lugar *-* **(Baby: Nem deveria ter postado! Quem te deu autorização?)** É o último capítulo **(Baby: ...porque Merlin é bom.)**, espero que gostem! **{Lavi: Desculpe, acho que não vou gostar}**

George Snape-Potter **{Lavi: Quem?}(Baby: E que mané Snape-Potter é esse? E de onde esse hífen surgiu?)** crescia e se tornava um belo menino. Aos 6, os cabelos negros e revoltos combinados com duas esmeraldas brilhantes **(Baby: Opa, me dá essas olhos! Esmeraldas dão belos brincos.) **davam a entender o quanto ele havia puxado seu pai Harry mas, por dentro, era Severus inquestionavelmente. Após nove meses em seu interior, era de se esperar que ele herdasse seus modos introspectivos – somente com estranhos – e carinhosos. **{Lavi: O que o fato do bebê ter passado nove meses na barriga da mãe tem a ver com o fato dele ser parecido com a mãe? Isso é pura genética, nada a ver com a gravidez, autora!} (Baby: Querida Lavi, M-Preg vai contra todas as leis, quem liga pra genética numa hora dessas?)  
**  
- Papai, papai! **{Lavi: Sossega, moleque!}**

Gritos desesperados do garoto invadem a sala. Harry estava sentado, lendo alguma coisa quando é abordado por eles. **{Lavi: Ele é abordado pelos gritos? Os gritos chegam e falam: "Com licença, Sr. Potter?"?}(Baby: Putz, eu ia dizer isso! Pára de roubar as piadas dos outros, Lavi!)  
**  
- Filho, vem cá! – Harry o chama para perto e o vê segurando o dedo com força. – O que foi?

Sem responder e soluçando, o menino mostra o dedinho sangrento.

- Oh... papai dá um jeito nisso. – Com a varinha, Harry faz um feitiço que cura totalmente o machucado. – Prontinho, volta a brincar. **{Lavi: Né por nada não, mas eu acho que poderia se separar a fala do moleque da fala do papai...}(Baby: Na verdade, essa é a fala do Potter. Imagine ele todo paternal, falando dele mesmo na terceira pessoa, à lá Misa-Misa. Pois é.)**

Os olhos verdes cintilam e ele pula no sofá, estalando um beijo em Harry **{Lavi: E o moleque já tá mostrando as tendências purpurinas!}(Baby: Com os pais que tem...) **para depois sair disparado pela sala.

- 'Brigado, papai!

Harry ri, observando o filho voltar para a casa da árvore. Consulta seu relógio vendo estar na hora do jantar. Devagar, consegue se levantar e escorregar uma mão pelas costas. Era sua vez agora, e ela estava chegando. **{Lavi: É brincadeira, né? O Potter é quem tá grávido agora?}(Baby: AHÁ! Eu sabia que aquele romance com a bitch da Ginny era só fachada!)** Severus tinha razão; os últimos momentos eram os piores, suas costas doíam há semanas sem interrupção. **{Lavi: Potter, cala a boca! Tu é homem, então aguente como homem!}(Baby: Quem te garante que a peste é homem? e.ê){Lavi riu alto}  
**  
Perto da cozinha, Severus aparece com a varinha na mão, seguindo os gritos do filho. Atrasado. **{Lavi: Eita, mãezinha antenada essa!}(Baby: Pois é, se o filho tiver morrendo, ele só chega pro enterro.)**

- O que aconteceu? Pensei que George estava gritando... **(Baby: George? Não, ele deve estar cuidado pequeno Fred II, junto da Angelina. Pensando bem, vou ajudar! *Baby vai embora com uma garrafa de firewhisky* Eterna companheira!)**

- E estava. – Suspirando, massageia mais uma vez as costas. – Já dei um jeito, era um pequeno corte no dedo.

Aliviado, o Mestre de Poções guarda a varinha no bolso e abraça o marido, acariciando com amor a barriga de Harry. {**Lavi vai atacar o estoque de firewhisky}(Baby está brincando com Fred II e oferece Firewshisky a ele, recebendo um estupefaça do George.)**

- E você, como está? **{Lavi: Reclamando feito uma biba de vidro!}(Baby: O que, tirando o vidro, ele é.)  
**  
- Pesado. – Ri, apertando-se mais ao marido. – Está com fome? Vou fazer o jantar. **{Lavi: Que esposinha dedicada essa!}(Baby: Ti nindo! -not.)**

Severus se desvencilha dele e olha para Harry, um tanto contrariado.

- Não precisa, eu mesmo faço. Precisa descansar, pode ser a qualquer momento.

- Bobagem! Estou muito bem. – Dando de ombros, Harry lhe dá um selinho **(Baby: PEDOFILIA! LIGA PRA POLÍCIA!) **e vai a cozinha e começa os preparativos do jantar.

Severus o deixa só e vai para fora. De longe, observa a casa da árvore acesa. Lá estava seu filho a brincar. Fazia seis anos que tudo acontecera e não se arrependeu **{Lavi: "Não se arrependera" Olha o tempo verbal!} **de nada. Era feliz com ele e Harry, e seria mais ainda com o bebê que estava para vir. Apesar de no começo todos serem contra, valeu e valia a pena. **{Lavi: *segura Severus pela gola da camisa* Sev, volte si, Sev! Esse não é tu, Severus! Volte ao normal!}(Baby: "Me solta, garota, que meu marido tá esperando o jantar! Não posso me atrasar, senão ele me troca pelo Weasley!".)  
**  
- Sev, pode chamá-lo! – A voz de Harry o desperta.

Pigarreando, Severus se prepara para gritar o filho, mas decide ir lá. Estava frio e sua grossa capa negra o protege até o percurso da árvore.** (Baby: Putz, nem fora de Hogwarts ele tira essas asas de morcego!) **Sobe as escadas e o vê brincando com alguns carrinhos. Sentiu-se emocionado, jamais tivera uma infância feliz. **(Baby: Ah, Merlin, a biba vai chorar!)  
**  
- George! **{Lavi: Com tanto nome no mundo, tinham que escolher "George"?}(Baby: É! Eu ainda lembro de George Weasley, o que, pensando bem, é um insulto e tanto!)** – Chama.

O menininho larga os brinquedos e olha para o pai. – Vem jantar, filho.

Os olhos verdes relampejam. **{Lavi: CABRUM! Ué, não teve trovão? O.o}**Estava, de certo, faminto. Ele corre e larga os brinquedos, pulando nos braços do pai.

- Oba! E o que vamos comer de bom? **(Baby: Pensei numa coisa nada pura pra essa frase. ._.#)**

- Eu não sei, mas tudo o que seu pai faz é bom, não acha?

- É verdade!

Severus sorri e o beija na testa, carinhoso. Já estava acostumado a sorrir e demonstrar carinho para quem amava e não se incomodava com isso. Desce com cuidado as escadas e aninha o pequeno menino dentro da capa para não pegar frio. **{Lavi: Lembrei da mãmãe canguru carregando o filhote dentro da bolsa marsupial! XD *abre mais uma garrafa de firewhisky*}**

- Chegamos! (**Baby: Você só tinha ido no jardim, pra quê isso?)** – Anuncia Snape, descobrindo o filho da capa. O menino sorri ao ver o pai a cozinhar. Harry sorria enquanto mexia no fogão; a outra mão nas costas.

- Nada de sentar, vão se lavar que já está quase pronto.

Assentindo, os dois vão juntos lavar as mãos. George fazia caretas para o espelho, arrancando risos do pai. **(Baby: Severus rindo? Okey. *pega a varinha e diz: Sonorus* SEVERUS, ACORDA, ISSO NÃO É VIDA, SAI DAÍ HOMEM!)** Ao retornarem, Harry servia os três pratos.

- É sopa! – Grita George, ocupando seu lugar enquanto balançava as perninhas em satisfação. **{Lavi: Quem comemora que tem sopa pro jantar?}(Baby: Eu? o/o)**

Harry sorri contente pela aceitação da comida, sentando devagar na cadeira, massageando o fim do ventre, onde uma dor incômoda começava. **{Lavi: Ah, não! Eu não aguento ripar outro parto!}(Baby: Me diz quando começa que eu fujo rapidinho. -q)**  
Um silêncio é estabelecido, pois todos comiam esfomeados, mas George não se agüenta.

- Tia Hermione me deu um livro hoje.** {Lavi: Presente da Hermione tinha que ser livro}(Baby: Lógico, Hermione não sabe que existem outras coisas além de livros.)  
**  
- Que ótimo, filho. – Harry sorri, sem tirar os olhos do prato. **(Baby: Pai interessado na vida do filho!)**

- E eu cortei o dedo. – Continua o menino, olhando para o pai Severus.

- Seu pai me contou. – Conta, olhando para Harry enquanto, embaixo da mesa, acariciava a coxa do marido. **{Lavi vai bater a cabeça na parede}(Baby está incrédula demais para formar uma palavra.)** – Ele fez um bom trabalho.

Em resposta, Harry troca o olhar com o marido, mas sua testa franze num sinal de dor. Severus franze também, preocupado, mas depois sorri.

- Posso ver desenho depois? – George quebra o silêncio, animado.

Harry se endireita na cadeira e olha o filho.

- Claro, filho.

Após a sopa, Harry leva a louça suja para a pia e começa a guardar os ingredientes não utilizados da sopa. Mal percebe quando Severus chega e se aninha por trás. **{Lavi: Blé!}**

- Deixa isso, eu ajeito amanhã.

- Vá pôr George para dormir. Eu já me deito.

Dando-se por vencido, Severus beija a nuca do marido e o observa de longe. Na sala, George estava deitado no sofá, mal olhando o desenho. O sono estava vencendo.  
Agachando sobre o sofá, Snape passa o braço sobre o corpinho do filho e o ergue.

- Hmm... pai. **{Lavi: George, querido, repete com a tia Lavi: Ma-mãe}**

- Vamos dormir? **(Baby: "Não, existem coisas melhores para serem feitas de noite, pai.")  
**  
O menino não reluta e deixa ser levado pelo pai. Usando um feitiço de limpeza, Severus coloca um pijama em George e o deita sobre a caminha.

- Pai... **(Baby: Não, repita com a tia Lavi: Ma-mãe. Seja um bom menino, George!)**

- Hmm.

- O papai Harry vai ter o meu irmãozinho logo? **{Lavi: Por favor, que seja depois que a fic terminar!}  
**  
Severus sorri, acariciando os cabelos rebeldes do filho com carinho.

- Você nem imagina o quanto. **(Baby: De preferência, que seja depois que eu suma daqui.)**

George sorri calmamente, o sono vence e ele adormece, girando para abraçar a mão do pai. Severus lhe dá mais um beijo e sai do quarto, observando-o ao longe. Ele era sua vida, vivia por ele e para ele. **{Lavi está muito ocupada bebendo para poder comentar algo}(Baby está bebendo mais uma garrafa de firewhisky e aproveitou e pôs acetona dentro.)**

Apoiado na porta, dá mais uma olhada no filho. Uma lágrima teimosa escorre de um de seus olhos. **(Baby: Aiin, biba chorona!)**

- Eu te amo. **{Lavi: Baby, deixa eu dar uma garrafada na cabeça do Sev pra ver se ele volta ao normal? Deixa?}(Baby: Vai com tudo, Lavi! Se não der certo, pega o taco de beisebol! Deve estar em baixo dessas garrafas, deixa que eu acho. *Baby mergulha num mar de garrafas de firewhisky atrás do taco*)**

Depois de tamanha emoção, anda sem pressa até o quarto. Teria uma noite agitada com Harry. **(Baby: Hey, Severus, respeita! O cara tá grávido!)** Passaria novamente por toda a emoção de ser pai, mas de um modo muito mais especial.

FIM. **{Lavi: Aleluia, não tem parto!}(Baby: Obrigada, Slytherin, você é tão bom conosco, meros sonserinos e seus discípulos! *-*)  
**  
ACABOOOOOOU! i.i **(Baby: GRAÇAS A MERLIN! *O*)**  
Mas e aí! Se quiserem, eu posso fazer um capítulo especial com a família completa, o que acham? {**Lavi: Não, obrigada.}(Baby: NÃO! Tá bom assim, para quê se dar ao trabalho? Você deve ser muito ocupada, nem perca teu tempo!)**

REVIEW! **{Lavi: Serve ripagem?}(Baby: Servindo ou não, ta aê.)**

**Baby: Meu, nem era nossa vez, Lavi. Eu passando por momentos críticos naquele RPG e você me vem com essa ripagem? Onde minha cabeça estava quando eu concordei?**

**Lavi: É o vício no firewhisky que te empurra pras ripagens, Baby!**


End file.
